Wings of Fire: Untold Legends
by Zetriax
Summary: Long before the Sandwing War there was another great war. Seven years into the war, four dragonets go on a quest to find a missing dragon, only to discover the truth behind the war. Discover what happens in Wings of Fire: Untold Legends... Just in case you've seen this story before I am Phoenix the Skywing on wingsoffirefanon website. This story is mine, not stolen.
1. Prologue

A ring of seven dragons was seated around a large, round, marble table. These were the queens of the dragon kingdoms of Pyrrhia.

The Nightwing was not actually a queen, but a representative sent to participate in this meeting. Secrecy seemed to be a prominent feature among the Nightwings.

"Everyone is accounted for then. Let us begin the meeting," said Queen Mire of the Mudwings.

"Yes," agreed Queen Siren of the Seawings.

"Listen," spoke Queen Chameleon of the Rainwings, "Before we begin, I must warn you all that there must be no fighting. I know tensions are high but please control your tempers."

"Yes, yes. Now let's get on with it," said Queen Sahara of the Sandwings, "Queen Crimson, you may begin."

The Skywing Queen nodded, "Thank you. Now, I summoned you all to my palace to discuss a matter that has weighed heavily on my mind." Her gaze snapped to Queen Crystal of the Icewings, suddenly blazing with fury. "It would appear, Queen Crystal, that you want to take over my kingdom!"

"What? That's absurd!" exclaimed Queen Crystal.

"Oh, is it really?" Queen Crimson retorted, "Well killing two of my three heirs would be a good start to such a feat!"

"What?" said Queen Crystal, "I've never killed an heir to _anyone's_ throne!"

"You may stop the façade. My guards saw you kill them but three days ago!"

"Wait," Queen Crystal said, realization dawning on her expression, "I did have two female Skywings executed for stealing from the hatchery. Oh no! I had no idea they were the heirs!"

Queen Crimson glared at her even more harshly, "Do you take me for a fool? Not only do you deny that you had dark intensions, but now you try to make my daughters look like wrongdoers! You must pay for your crimes!"

"Yes!" agreed Queen Sahara, "You have done a great wrong to Queen Crimson!"

"I agree what I have done is wrong," Queen Crystal said candidly, "but at the time, I had no idea that it was your heirs that I had killed. My intension was only to rid Pyrrhia of two more thieves!"

"Well, I might've dismissed this as a folly on your part if not for one detail," Queen Crimson turned her head to glare dramatically at Queen Crystal. "You've known my daughters for many years. Why, all of the sudden not recognize them?"

"Maybe they were in disguise," suggested Queen Siren.

"They were," said Queen Crystal, "It was an honest mistake." Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she cast a suspicious glance at Queen Crimson. "An interesting thought just occurred to me," she said, "Why was it, exactly, that it was your heirs were there, stealing my eggs? If they had succeeded in stealing a female egg, you could just as easily face the accusations that I myself face."

"Good point," said Queen Mire. "Did you know of your daughters' actions?"

"Ha! As if I'd want your little frozen wasteland, Queen Crystal. And even if I had wanted it, I would simply smash the eggs in the hatchery, and much less risk my daughters for it!" said Queen Crimson, shrugging off the accusations.

"Oh, is that an excuse to cover your idiotic mistakes in your 'grand plot'!" Queen Crystal spat crossly.

"This whole story about my daughters stealing eggs is just a ruse! Yet, I have noticed you have great conviction. Why believe your own story? What do you get out of it?"

"It's not a story! If it were, I wouldn't be missing an egg!" Queen Crystal yelled furiously.

"What? You never said anything about an egg actually being stolen," Queen Crimson said.

"No. I never said anything about an _heir_ being stolen," Queen Crystal retorted, "The egg that was stolen was one of my male eggs. What you got out of stealing him, I'll never know. But no matter, you must return the egg to me!"

"I stole nothing!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I sent a few of my Icewings to search your palace, would you?" Queen Crystal said slyly.

"NO! I won't let you _anywhere_ near my last heir after what you've done! Any attempts to enter my palace will be met with fire!" said Queen Crimson, enraged.

"And poison!" said Queen Sahara, "Queen Crimson will not be alone in this!" Queen Crimson nodded gratefully at the Sandwing Queen.

"Fine! But know that I will get in and rescue my son, no matter how many I stand against!" Queen Crystal said boldly.

"The Mudwings are with you, Queen Crystal," offered Queen Mire.

"The Seawings, too, will fight alongside the Icewings," said Queen Siren.

The two sides of the conflict turned expectantly to the Queen of Rainwings and the Nightwing representative. However, Queen Chameleon shook her head, "I will fight for neither side. If I wanted a fight, I would have picked it myself." The Nightwing quietly agreed with the Rainwing Queen.

"So be it. I think it's time this meeting was adjourned," said Queen Crimson.

The dragons rose from the table to file out of the meeting chamber. Queen Crystal was the last to get up and make her way to the doorway.

"Farewell," Queen Crimson said menacingly.

Queen Crystal stopped in the doorway and chuckled lightly. She turned her head to look at the Skywing Queen.

"No. This would be goodbye."


	2. Chapter 1

Seven years later...

Phoenix knew he was different from his Skywing kin. He was born with too much fire, causing his very scales to emanate with searing heat. He resented the abnormality. Everyone he knew treated him as if he had a plague. As a result, he had no friends.

Phoenix sighed. He worried about that much too often. There was only one thing he need worry about: being loyal to his queen.

He rose from where he lay in his sleeping cave. He had a job to do. Phoenix worked as a miner deep in the mountain near the palace. He was the only one to withstand the heat of the lava floes that tunneled deep below the surface.

Phoenix didn't really like digging up jewels for the queen. He wanted to be a guard. With his superheated talons, he would be sure to bring down anyone who dared enter the palace. But for reasons he did not know, he was denied the request.

Phoenix flew out of the tunnels and into the skies above the palace. His ascent brought him up to the prison over the arena. The prisoners were atop spires that rose from the palace, their wings bound in fireproof metal clamps. To add, they were all bound to each other with fireproof wires.

Phoenix was always rather interested in the prisoners. Of course, it was against the rules to speak to them, but he still watched them with rapt attention on occasion. They were all so different, yet all alike.

As he soared to the mountain where he would continue mining from the day before, he came slightly too close to an Icewing prisoner. The white dragon lashed at Phoenix's tail. He narrowly missed but Phoenix spun around, clawing the side of the Icewing's face in fury. The white dragon reeled in agony, the side of his face burnt. The scent of burning flesh tainted the air.

Phoenix felt a flash of guilt. Although he wasn't allowed to show kindness to the prisoners, he couldn't harm them either, aside from battling in the arena down below the aerial prison. Hopefully, Queen Crimson wouldn't be too hard on him as the Icewing had acted aggressively first. Pushing the thought aside, he continued his flight to the mines.

As he lighted on the edge of the mountain near the mine entrance, he was greeted by an agitated voice.

"You're late," Russet said, her eyes glaring.

"Well I got caught up," Phoenix said smoothly.

"With?" Russet pressed.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm here now."

The Master Miner rolled her eyes. "Then go on! We don't have all day!" she said angrily.

As Master Miner, Russet controlled the entire workings of the mines. If anything went wrong, the responsibility fell on her shoulders. This would be the cause of her rather short temper.

Phoenix turned and entered the mine. He passed many dragons, hard at work, chiseling slowly through the rock walls, hoping to find something useful to the Sky Kingdom.

The end of the tunnel widened out into an enormous cavern that descended deep into the mountains heart. Many tunnel entrances dotted the walls of the cavern and a lake of fire rest at the bottom. Phoenix dove down to a tunnel near the bottom, close to the lake of lava. He marched down the narrow hall to a place where lava flowed freely in a stream across the cave floor. He hopped over to the side where he had stopped digging.

Phoenix flexed his claws in preparation for the dig. He scraped his talons against the stone wall, making him cringe. Phoenix never got used to the vibrations reverberating painfully through his claws. However, he pressed on until his talons became numb.

Phoenix fell into a rhythm with the sound he created. _Clink, hisss, scrape. Clink, hisss, scrape. _He tried to ignore the hissing of his claws on the rock, a gruesome reminder of his excess of fire. Suddenly, he hit something stronger than the plain stone. Phoenix began to dig around the tough rock. It finally came loose and fell to the floor. It looked like any other stone, yet somehow it was different. Surely, the queen wouldn't want such an ugly rock. However, he'd show the rock to Russet to see what it was, just to be safe. Phoenix took the stone out of the tunnel and began to ascend into the cavern.

Suddenly, the earth around him began to rumble. Stalactites began to fall from the distant cavern ceiling and walls began to crumble.

Phoenix dodged the oncoming debris as well as panicking dragons. He jerked himself to the side as a massive boulder sailed down, narrowly escaping collision.

Numerous dragons plummeted into the molten lake below as they were struck by the raining debris. It made Phoenix cringe as he heard the hiss of magma burning flesh.

No. He had to keep his concentration on flying. As he approached the entrance tunnel, he nearly cursed. At least eighty dragons crowded the entrance, pushing and shoving in an attempt to free themselves. There was no way he was going out that way. He would probably melt the wall of dragons. He had to find another exit.

Phoenix adjusted his grip on the rock and looked around. There! The ceiling had crumbled away enough to reveal a small tunnel. Sunlight barely lit it but it was sunlight all the same.

Phoenix bolted for the entrance like a red flash and squeezed into the tunnel. However, it was much narrower than he had anticipated. Phoenix folded his wings as close to his body as possible and shoved the rock ahead of him. His movements in the cramped space were extremely limited, causing him to inch slower than he would've liked. Phoenix persisted nonetheless, fighting down his rising panic at the thought of getting stuck. Then he blinked as he saw a bright light ahead of him.

The tunnel sloped upward and out of the mountain. Encouraged, Phoenix began to hasten his movements. He thrust the rock out ahead of him and wriggled through the hole after it.

Suddenly, the rumbling of the mountain grew more violent. He turned and saw the mountain erupt in a pillar of fire and ash. Something from above struck him and all went black.


End file.
